


Marry Me

by knees_of_bees



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knees_of_bees/pseuds/knees_of_bees
Summary: Pansy and Hermione are strolling through Rome. Between colorful buildings, loud Italian chatter, and a risqué comment from Pansy, a question slips out.





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> A short wholesome little snapshot. Happy reading!

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Of course I want to explore! But if we don’t book a room at a hotel in the next hour, all the decent ones will be taken.”

The uneven click of Pansy’s heels on the sunlit cobblestones slowed as she turned her head to lock eyes with her girlfriend.

“I,” she started in a low voice, “could care less-“

“Pansy.”

“-about having a decent hotel room to stay in. I’d much rather slip inside you.”

“Pansy! We’re in public.”

“We’re in Rome. And last I checked, the people here speak Italian.”

“More people around us than you might assume are actually perfectly capable of understanding you! Not only are we surround by tourists, but countries all around the globe are beginning to adopt English as a common language. Just because they’re muggles doesn’t mean they’re completely-“

“Marry me,” interrupted the fair-skinned woman. She stopped in her tracks, swiveling toward her intelligent companion. The warm light entangled itself in Hermione’s frizzy brown hair as she stood there in shock, passerbys weaving around them.

“What?”

Pansy grinned. “I knew that’d shut you up.”

“Wha- I- Pansy that’s not something you just-“

“No, no I’m sorry, I do mean it. Marry me.”

Hermione’s eyebrows raised, knitting together. She opened her mouth as if to say something but nothing came out.

“I know it’s big. And there’s a lot to consider, and we will! I promise you we will. We’ll, like, weigh pros and cons and compare and contrast and whatever logical shit you want to do to see if we’re on the same page because I’m in love with the biggest nerd on the planet,” Pansy’s voice softened, “and she’s brilliant. She cares more than I ever thought people were allowed to care about things and she thinks through decisions and she’s absolutely brilliant.

I don’t believe in marriage. You know this! It’s a shit idea that shitty, sappy, traditionalist people like to enforce and it always ends in a shitshow. But you... I...

Hermione, for the rest of my goddamn life I want you to kiss me on the cheek when I make dinner. I want to laugh at your burnt disasters every time you insist it’s your turn, and I want to wait for you to finally be done at the library, and- and I want to spend hours meticulously planning for so called ‘spontaneous’ adventures with you.”

Her voice broke, eyes shifting back and forth between chocolately brown ones. “And I don’t want you to go.”

Hermione laughed gently. “Now you’re the one babbling.”

“Wha- is that a no or-“

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Hermione leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Pansy’s lips without waiting for a response.

Pansy’s eyes were wide. “Wait so is that a yes then? I mean we’ll talk about it, we’ll figure it out. You don’t have to answer right now, of course you don’t, these things require-“

Hermione leaned forward once more, this time slipping her arms around Pansy’s waist and pulling her close. She kissed the hesitant lips again, and barely a moment passed before Pansy melted into her, kissing her back.

They stood in that embrace, kissing one another softly between colorful buildings. The smells of fresh bread, cigarette smoke, and cappuccinos swirled around them as they found comfort in the familiar feeling of one another.

Pansy smiled against Hermione and whispered her words back to her. “We’re in public.”

Hermione laughed and pulled away from dark hair and a slender frame. “Yeah yeah.”

Pansy nudged her. “But hey, that hotel room later?”

Hermione’s eyes widened. ”The hotel room!” She grabbed the other girls’s hand and pulled her down the street. “This way.” Pansy caught up with Hermione’s fast pace and matched her stride.

Hermione shifted her hand so their fingers were entwined. “I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
